Hold Me Love Me Save Me
by midnitemood
Summary: As Ron goes into his last year at Hogwarts he faces changes he never thought he would come to. Now he cuts, is in love with a Slytherin and everyone hates him. What will he do when his best friend is Draco and his worst enemy is Harry Potter?
1. Chapter 1

OK People so this is a new Harry Potter story. It is going to have drama and angst but it is still a romance story and all of my stories end in a happy way! ALWAYS!! Hehe so anyways this story will be very long even right now I'm thinking about what I will add next. So ya hope you like it! I own nothing in this story only the obvious things that I added in. Ok I'm going to stop blabbing on on on.

**Disclaimer: I don't know own nothing in this story. Wish I did though.**

**Warnings: There is rape, and major major drama stuff so don't get mad at what I write or something like that. Enjoy my story.**

Oh ya haha the main pairing is **Blaise/Ron** I usually don't put Ron as the bottom but for this story it fits good. There will be a couple of side pairing the one I will state now is Draco and…naw I won't ruin it yet.

One last thing if you like **Harry** and **Hermione** Leave now!!! They are **evil bitches** in this story and I might kill them later.

So now the story starts.

**_hfdhgfhgfhghhfjfjfjghghgghghghghghghgjfjfjhjfjfjfjjhfjfjfjfjggjhgjgjfhgfjhgjfjgjhghghhghghg_**

Harry and Hermione went into the common room and saw Ron in the corner alone so they went to him.

"Hey Ron sorry we didn-." Ron interrupted Harry.

"Sorry guys but I'm going to go to sleep right now." With that said Ron left them slightly miffed but not really caring.

**_hgfjhfjffgghhghghfgjgjgjgjhgjhgjhgjhgjgjhgjgjhgjgjgjhghghghghghghghghghghghg_**

In McGonagall's class instead of sitting with the Gryffindor's Ron went to the other side and sat next to one of the Slytherin's. Ron had zoned in and out the whole class so when he heard his name he had no clue as to what was happening.

"Uhm…what?" He asked confused. McGonagall glared at him.

"Since you were not paying attention Mr.Weasley, I will choose your partner for the assignment. It will be…Ron zoned out again and counted the seconds till the class was over. Ron was the first one out. He decided to skip his next class, which was with Hagrid and the Hufflepuff's. He went behind the lake where there were woods so no one could find him. He laid down watching the sky as he thought about what he had seen the day before.

_**Flashback**_

Ron was supposed to meet Harry and Hermione and hour ago but he couldn't find them! He rounded the corner and couldn't believe his eyes. Harry and Hermione were making out! They were both moaning loudly and from the looks of it they were about to go all the way. Ron was about to yell at them to stop but then Hermione started to speak.

"Who'd you do today?"

"Parvati. You?" Hermione laughed. "Seamus." Ron didn't get what they were saying until he remembered Dean making fun of Seamus for having the just-got-laid-for-the-first-time grin. Ron couldn't believe them! He ran out before they could see or hear him.

**_Flashback over_**

Ron was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard somebody next to him cough. He stood up quickly surprised because he had no idea anyone was there. He had no idea who this guy was except that he was taller than him which was rare since Ron was 6'0. "Hi?" The guy didn't say anything just stared at him. Ron just waited also looking at him. The guy was in Slytherin, with black silky straight hair and he had pure black eyes devoid of any emotion. Ron noticed that he was in great shape with a great body and he was probably Italian. The guy coughed again.

"Ronald Weasley I am your partner for our project." The guy said in a deep monotone voice making Ron shiver in pleasure.

"Uhm what project?"

"Transfiguration."

"Oh so what it's about?"

"We're going to make a spell for an animagus." Ron nodded not really listening.

"Cool then see you later." The guy nodded and left but before he did he dropped a piece of paper in Ron's backpack but Ron didn't notice. It was now time for dinner but Ron wasn't hungry so he snuck into the kitchen to get food for later.

"Dobby!" Ron found Dobby sewing himself a new hat.

"Oh Weasey I help you! Hungry?" Dobby was already yelling at the other house elves to make him a bag of food for Ron.

"Thank you Dobby but I need you to do something else for me." Dobby nodded eagerly.

"When Harry comes here and asks you if you've seen me tell him no and don't hurt yourself for lying to him okay? We're playing extreme tag!" Ron exclaimed remembering what Dean had told him about the game.

"Ooohhh sounds fun!" Dobby said even though he had no clue what it was.

"It is next time you can play okay?"

"Me promise you Weasey sir!" Ron laughed and took the bag of food and quietly left after thanking them all. He quickly went into his room and took all of his stuff, shrunk it, and went to the library. He was careful not to run into Hermione as he looked through a book and found what he was looking for. He remembered the spell he found and walked quickly to the Room of Requirement. He started to do his homework when something popped out of his backpack. It was a note shaped like a frog. Ron read it.

"Oh shit!" He grabbed his bag and ran to the library but nobody was there. When he looked at the note again some words appeared in the back.

"Fucken bitch!" He left the library hurriedly going back to The Room. The note had said to go to the library at 6 o clock and when he read the back it said tomorrow. Ron was about to go to sleep when he heard someone walking around the room. He quickly said the spell he found and listened at the door.

"Hermione it's not working!" Ron heard her sigh and say a spell, which didn't work. Ron laughed as the not-so-know-it-all and Harry started fighting.

"Not so smart now Hermione." Harry and Hermione stayed a while and when nothing worked they left cursing each other.

**_hghjhgjhgjhfjhhjfjhghghghghghghghghghghghghhfgfghgfhgghgfghghghghghghghghghghghg_**

Ok if you don't get it Ron went to the library to find a spell that locks the door and no one can come in. Hermione tried but none of her spells worked. Ok get it? If you don't I don't know what to say to you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is the chapter that Ron gets raped.**

Ron woke up to a weird ringing sound. It was the frog note from yesterday. It was ringing and lighting up like crazy. Ron looked at the clock and groaned, it was 5:45!

"What the fuck?! It's too early!" He read the words that were lighting up on the note.

"6 in the fucken morning?!" He took a quick shower, grabbed his things and ran to the library making sure to say the spell for the room so no one could go in there. When he got there the guy was already there sitting calmly like if it wasn't 6 in the morning on a Saturday. When he sat next to him he noticed how hot the guy really was.

"So dude let's start the project!" The guy nodded and gave 2 books to Ron. Ron read the first sentence, yawned and put it back down.

"Man this is so boring! Besides what the hell is this project about?!" The guy couldn't believe it! He and the teacher had told him twice what the project was about.

"We're making a spell that makes an animagus turn back to its human form." Ron sighed.

"I hate school." The guy said nothing and went back to writing. At lunchtime the guy stopped after the 26th time Ron stomach growled.

"You can go eat lunch. At 2 come back." Ron nodded and ran back to his 'room'. The guy noticed that Ron didn't run the way to The Great Hall so hew followed him and saw that he went to The Room of Requirement. He made no approach just went back to the library to do his work.

It was now 2 and Ron hadn't come back the guy got fed up with waiting so he started walking to the Room of Requirement. On the way there he saw Ron who was currently in a fight with a bloody Harry Potter. He saw Granger point her wand at him (Ron) he thought it was terribly unfair so he deflected every spell she threw at him. When she started looking around to see who it was he said a spell knocking her and Potter out. He said another spell making Ron float as he 'walked' him to the prefects bathroom. He patched up all the cuts and bruises then took him back to the library.

"We'll finish another time." Ron nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Blaise Zabini." If he was surprised that he knew his name he showed no sign of it. He just nodded and walked away without a sound.

**Flashback to the fight**

Oh fuck! He was late! Ron was running to the library and just as he rounded a corner he ran hard into somebody. They both fell and when Ron got up to start running again the person tripped him.

"Hey!" It was Harry and Hermione. Ron got up slowly and started to walk away but stopped at Harry's next words.

"Did I tell you I fucked Ginny? Bloody hell she was horrible!" Hermione started laughing and Ron just lost it.

**Flashback over **

Ron was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the big desk in front of him. He tripped over and as he fell down he cut his arm against the edge. He hissed in pain as blood started dripping out. He thought about it and decided he liked the pain. So he pressed his other arm against the desk and brought it down making another even deeper cut.

**_hghjghjghjghjghjghjghjghjghjggfghfghhjghjjhghjgjfgfhggfgfhfgfgfjghjfghfgfhjgfhjghjfgghfhjfghfg_**

When Ron went to class the next day he was a loner. People were glaring at him and even the teachers were being mean to him. Somebody started some rumors about Ron trying to kill Harry and other bullshit like that.

"Damn I might as well be Voldemort or something." Ron muttered to himself. Somebody walking by heard and gasped loudly.

"Oh shit!" Great now they were going to start even more rumors about him being Vodemort's follower or something. Ron sighed as he went to his Transfiguration class. Ron sat in the back alone because he didn't want to get any more attention, but he still ended up losing a lot of points for his house, and for the stupidest shit! But 'luckily' good old Harry and Hermione won them all back. Ron got so fed up with everyone that he ended up going to the front of the class and cussing everybody out except the Slytherins. Everybody noticed of course and they talked even more about Ron being a traitor. Ron fled to his 'room' and cut even more. He even made up his own spell making the tip of his wand razor sharp and when he cut they were left deeper and longer.

**_fgjghjfgjhghjgghjghjghjfghfjhghjghjfgfhjghjgfgghjgjhggjhghjghgjhghjghjgjfgjfjgjhghjggjfhjghghjghjg_**

Ron didn't know any spells yet to cover up his scars so he just wore his robe all the time and had it all the way up and buttoned so no one would see a thing. This made people suspicious and they talked about how he got the dark mark and whatnot. Ron spent the day ignoring everybody and just going to class. Mostly though he would skip class and go to his spot in the lake. In his backpack he again found a note from Blaise telling him to meet him in the library. When he went there the librarian glared at him as he walked inside he barely flinched as he flicked her off. Blaise saw the whole thing from where he was seated. He smirked.

"It's funny. Everyone hates you more than all the Slytherins put together." Ron sighed.

"I know and just because I hit The-Boy-Who-Needs-To-Die." Blaise half smiled.

"You're funny."

"Thanks." Blaise nodded.

"I'm finished with my notes for the project, you?" Ron showed him his blank papers.

"I see. Well I did some of the notes for you." He gave him some papers; Ron jumped up happily and hugged him. When he pulled back embarrassed Blaise had a gleam in his eyes and a devious smirk on his face. He put his arm's arms around Ron's waist and kissed him. Ron was still for a second but then he stepped back scared.

"I think I'm gay." He whispered in horror. Then ran away. Blaise smirked and finished doing Ron's notes.

**_yhjgjgjhghjfjgjffhjghjgfhjgkgjghjggkghjghjghjghjghjgghjghjggjfhjghjgjkgjghhkghjfhjg_**

It was finally Friday but Ron knew that he and Blaise would have to finish their project for the whole weekend since it was due on Monday. Ron had been trying to avoid Blaise because he found out he liked him and never liked a guy before but it was pretty hard when everywhere you look he was there.

Ron snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed he finished the food Dobby had given him. He sighed as he walked to the kitchens forgetting that he was supposed to be cautious. When he got there he saw Harry who was yelling at Dobby and Hermione had her wand pointed at him.

Ron couldn't believe it! After all of Hermione's talk about SPEW and she was about to hex poor Dobby, and he saved Harry's ass countless times! Ron didn't have his wand with him so just jumped on Harry and started punching him but before he could do real damage Hermione had him floating in the air.

"What the hell was that for?!" Harry yelled at Ron.

"You were hurting Dobby!"

"Well he's not doing anything back!"

"Why the fuck were you doing it?!"

"He didn't want to tell me where you were."

"What the fuck do you want with me?" As they were yelling at each other Hermione was walking them to an empty classroom. She dropped Ron in a chair and ropes appeared and tied his wrists together and then his ankles. Then the chair changed into a bed and the ropes separated so his arms and legs were widespread. When he thought she was done she said another spell he had never heard of and all of Ron's clothes ripped off and fell to the floor. It finally registered in his mind what they were going to do to him.

"Bloody hell!" You better not rape me!" He yelled at Hermione. She flipped him over so he was lying on his stomach and whispered in his ear. "I'm not."

"I am." It was Harry. Ron turned his head and saw Harry naked and climbing on the bed. He was already hard as he straddled Ron. Ron yelled.

"Fucking bitch! Don't do this!"

"Or what?" Harry whispered in his ear and then he thrust hard into Ron's tight ass. Tears immediately went into Ron's eyes from the pain. Ron pulled his hips down to get away but Harry just pushed in deeper and faster. He kept going harder every time. Ron felt like he was being ripped in half. Ron silently cried through the whole thing when he knew he couldn't get away. When Harry was done he whispered in Ron's ear.

"Way better than your sister, be here tomorrow or I'll find you." Then he and Hermione and left. Ron was shaking as he put his clothes back on after Hermione took the ropes off. Slowly and silently he limped to his room, grabbed his wand and cut 'till he passed out either from exhaustion or blood loss.

**I know it's so sad I hate myself! But it gets better way faster than you think so don't be mad or anything and please review even to say how much I suck at writing or whatever.**


	3. Chapter 3

_When Harry was done he whispered in Ron's ear._

"_Way better than your sister, be here tomorrow or I'll find you." Then he and Hermione left. Ron was shaking as he put his clothes back on after Hermione took the ropes off. Slowly and silently he limped to his room, grabbed his wand and cut 'till he passed out either from exhaustion or blood loss._

_**Hghghjgjhgjhgjhgjfjfffjfffjhgjhgjghjhgjgfhjgjhghjgghfgfgfgfghfhgghhgfhgf**_

When Ron woke up it was already lunch but he wasn't hungry so instead he slept. A couple of hours later he woke up to the sound of someone walking around his room. He quickly put the spell on but the door still opened and in came Blaise.

"Blaise? But the-the spell?"

"I came so we can work on the project." Ron nodded and was about to get up but then he remembered his arms.

"Can you give me my shirt please?" Blaise silently gave it to him and Ron put it on.

"Thanks okay so I haven't worked on any-." Blaise interrupted him.

"That's fine I already did your work." Ron nodded and thanked him. In his mind Blaise was frowning because he wanted another hug and kiss but he didn't show it.

"Now we just have to work on a spell." Ron sat down and opened his book. After a while he forgot about his arms so he reached to get Blaise's notes revealing all the cuts. Blaise saw but said nothing. Then when Ron dropped his pencil and went to pick it up Blaise saw how his face scrunched up in pain as he held his lower back. Blaise quietly closed both of their books and folded his hands.

"Ron if something has happened please tell me." Ron acted like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"Umm Ok?"

"Ron I can see your arms, please don't lie to me. You don't have to tell me now but you will have to sooner or later." Ron nodded sadly feeling tears come to his eyes spilling over, but Blaise spoke again.

"I'm staying here tonight, it's getting late we should sleep." Ron nodded again and they went into bed. Blaise was holding Ron close to his chest and was thinking. He had never felt like this before. Was it love? If it was he didn't mind as long as it was with Ron. With that decided, he was about to fall asleep but just then he heard the door open. It was Potter; he went on the bed and bit Ron's neck making him bleed. Blaise got out his wand and froze Harry. He floated him to the girls bathroom and went back to Ron's room where Ron was still sleeping peacefully.

_**Gfghfhfgjhgjhggghjgjfgfghfhfhghjghjfghfhjgfgjgfhghgfghfhghjgjhgjhggjfgh**_

Ron woke up to see a smirking Blaise.

"Hey." He whispered sleepily to Blaise.

"Brush your teeth, your breath stinks." Ron sat up blew in Blaise's face then ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Blaise chuckled and laid down. His back hit something sharp, it was Ron's wand.

"What the hell?" Ron turned towards Blaise and his eyes widened.

"Is this how you cut your arm?" Ron nodded. Blaise said a spell and it turned back to normal. Blaise took a deep breath.

"Ron I love you."

Ron fainted.

_**Ghhjghjgjghjgggfjhghjghggghjghfghgjgjhgjfgjjhggjgjhghjg**_

When Ron woke up Blaise was nowhere to be seen. He walked through the halls carefully looking for him. But right when he past a corner someone grabbed his arm and pulled him in an empty classroom. Ron tried to yell but the person put their hand over his mouth. The person whispered in Ron's ear.

"I'm going to take my hand off but don't scream ok?" Ron nodded and the guy slowly took off his hand and made Ron turn towards him.

"Malfoy?" Draco nodded.

"What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to tell you to tell Blaise that I approve whole-heartedly. Ron nodded.

"Ok is that it?" Draco shook his head.

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm dating your sibling." Draco blushed and Ron smiled.

Which one?"

"Your brother."

"Which one?"

Your older brother."

"Which one?"

"The twin."

"Which one?" Draco sighed defeated.

"George."

"Wow, really?" Draco nodded and blushed harder looking down at his feet.

"Please don't tell Blaise ok?" Ron nodded.

"Sure but why?"

"Well when we both found out we were gay Blaise said that we were both going to end up with a Weasley but I said that was never going to happen but…here we all are." Draco chuckled nervously.

"What do you have to do if he finds out?" Ron asked now interested.

"We have to record the first time we have sex then we have to sell it to 25 people." Ron felt bad for Draco so he tried hard not to laugh.

"Ok sure I promise I won't say anything Draco but I gotta go."

"Sure no problem…Ron. See you later."

Ron looked for 5 more minutes but then gave up and went back to the Room of Requirements, where he found Blaise sitting on the couch doing his homework.

"You are such a nerd." Ron said as he sat down next to him. Blaise said nothing back.

"I just ran into Draco." Blaise's eyebrow went up.

"He told me to tell you that he greatly approves." Blaise nodded.

"You know I love you right?" Ron stilled but nodded his head slowly.

"Good because pretty soon I'm going to fuck you." Ron stiffened.

"Why do you have to say it like that?"

"Say what?"

"That you're going to fuck me. Why can't you say make love?"

"I can't say make love because you don't love me…yet."

Ron shook his head. "I do." He mumbled to himself but Blaise heard anyway. He got so happy that he smiled for the first time ever and jumped on Ron so was Ron was lying on his back and Blaise was straddling his waist.

"Can we make love now?" He asked almost eagerly, almost excitedly. Ron chuckled and was about to say yes but then he remembered their project.

"We can't we have to finish our work." Blaise frowned but knew he was right. So they went to work and when they were finished they went straight to sleep. ( Haha would you do homework instead of fucking?... I didn't think so man there such nerds. :) )

_**Hghjghjhjhjkhggfhjgkjhjfhjghkghgkgfgjfhjghhghjgjghjghjg**_

_Ok so I know that Draco was a bit OOC but I could do nothing about it. And this one is short but I will start writing the next chapter quick. This chapter wasn't that good but the next one will be. _

_Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

ME: Oh goddess! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! But I have two computers one for the internet and one for Word and the one I use for typing just suddenly stopped working! It took me forever to get it fixed but finally it's done and I can get on with this story. YAY!!

Also this story is dedicated for Seawitch13 who is awesome and writes me awesome reviews!!

--

Blaise woke up Monday morning a little later than he usually did but it was still too early for Ron who wouldn't even budge. Blaise carried Ron to the shower took off both of their clothes and turned the water on. Ron finally woke up a couple of seconds later. When he noticed their lack of dress he stood up quickly and turned around so his back was facing Blaise.

"Is that an invitation? If it's not then you shouldn't have done that." And with that said Blaise grabbed Ron's waist and pushed him back against his chest so Ron's butt was rubbing right against his crotch. Ron gasped as he felt an incredibly warm mouth on his ear. Blaise started to lick it slowly and carefully. He explored Ron's ear thoroughly. Ron moaned wantonly feeling Blaise's manhood rubbing right against his ass. Ron knees buckled but Blaise held him tight and whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything right no, we have to go to breakfast. Ron nodded as he tried to breathe right as Blaise started washing both of their bodies. Ron was breathless by the time he was finished.

Right before they entered the Great Hall Ron stopped Blaise.

"Wait Blaise you know I love you but I don't want anyone to find out about this yet with everything that's going on right now." Blaise hesitated.

"I understand." He finally conceded. "No one will find out about us…yet." Ron smiled and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thanks." Blaise nodded and kissed him again. They separated.

"You go first I'll wait a while." Ron nodded and slowly walked in The Great Hall everybody except the Slytherin Table were all glaring at him. Ron sat all the way at the edge of the Gryffindor Table and sat by himself and tried to eat quickly so he could leave. Right when he finished a paper ball came flying towards him and hit him right in the temple. Ron looked up and they were all laughing at him. Ron scowled and was about to throw it at Harry, even if it wasn't him who threw it, but quickly dropped it because it scorched his hand. They all started laughing again and Ron watched as the paper ball unwrapped itself.

_Hey Ronnypoo, _

_I love your tight ass squeezing my pulsing cock. I want to do it again but when I went to The Room Of Requirement last night, _Ron stilled and quickly looked to the Slytherin Table then back to the note. _there was someone else there. I know who it was and if you don't listen to me and do as I say I'm going to tell everybody and ruin his life, maybe even kill him, I'm still thinking about it. _Ron swallowed thickly. He felt like crying but he didn't want anybody to see him so he just kept reading. _Get the pen attached to this note and write back to me. _Furious, Ron grabbed the pen and quickly wrote in bold capital letters FUCK YOU. Then he dropped the pen and hissed in pain as the letters he just wrote appeared on his arm right on top of his old healing scars. A couple of the Gryffindors laughed and then more writing appeared on the paper. _Now that you know the deal I want you to go to the Astronomy Tower today at midnight. I'll be there waiting and speak to no one about this or else word will get out about your DEAD boyfriend. Got it? _Ron nodded but the note kept going. _I want you to write that you can't wait to have my huge cock ramming into your tight ass. _Ron whimpered but quickly wrote it and immediately tears came to his eyes as it was carved on his arm.

Ron stood up like if nothing happened then slowly walked out with his head held high, even though he felt like weeping and running to Blaise for comfort. When he was out of sight from everyone in The Great Hall he ran to the girls' bathroom on the second floor. He just wept in the corner thinking about all the pain and wishing he could just leave everything behind him but then he thought about Blaise and his love and decided not to do anything. He skipped his classes but at lunch time his stomach growled loudly and Ron sighed as he went to The Great Hall for the second time that day. At the place where he sat at breakfast there was a note waiting to be read.

_I know you've been avoiding me by not going to class but if I don't see you in Transfiguration class you and your boyfriend will have to go through even more pain then I had planned._

Ron gulped in horror but swallowed thickly and nodded as Harry was waiting for a reaction. Ron grabbed some sandwiches and ran back to the safety of the bathroom. Unfortunately Moaning Myrtle was there. Ron tried to ignore her as she kept sobbing about Harry Potter not visiting her anymore. The bell rang and Ron ran to his class not forgetting Harry's threat. He and Blaise turned in their project and had the rest of the class to do whatever they wanted. But poor Ron somehow got standards because he looked at the teacher wrong.. Ron quickly did them and left before Blaise could question him about his behavior. He ran back to the bathroom and waited till all the classes were over and everybody was going to get dinner. He ended up falling asleep somewhere between and woke up to the bell saying it was now midnight. Ron quickly ran to the astronomy tower not wanting to get more hurt than he had to. As he opened the door to the tower he tried to calm himself but when he looked inside all his fear came rushing back tenfold. Instead of just seeing Harry waiting there for him Cormac McLaggen was also there with an evil grin on his face which grew wider when he saw Ron's frightened expression.

"You ready Ron?" Before Ron could answer Harry pointed his wand at him and gagged him. He then tied him up so his hands and head were up against the wall and the lower part of his body was just on the floor tied to the ground with a spell. Harry quickly placed himself between Ron's legs and pushed in. Since he used no lube and Ron's ass was so tight he had some difficulties but he just pushed in harder till he was in balls deep. Cormac laughed and stood up so his dick was right in front of Ron's gagged mouth. He took the gag out and replaced it with his dick, and moaned from the heat. Ron cried harder as his mouth was filled. After a long time they switched positions and Cormac fucked Ron more forcefully that he bled. After an hour or two they were finally finished with torturing him. They cleaned themselves off, untied Ron and let him cry.

"That's a good boy, I want you here tomorrow at the same time I'm going to bring more friends over and you better not tell anyone." Harry said and he and Cormac left. Ron stayed and cried as he cut himself with a broken doornail.

--

ME: In case you didn't know Cormac McLaggen is the guy that wanted to play as keeper but Ron took the position instead because of his friends help so ya they basically hate each other.

And I know it was sad but it's going to get happy soon!! I love happy endings and that's what you're going to get!... hopefully?


End file.
